Valley of Death
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: After retiring from a lifetime of training young men the ways of vampire hunting, Henry Sturges life changes when he witnesses something that will turn everything he knows upside down and will change his life forever. (AU Abery Fic) Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is an idea that hit me late last night and I absolutely loved it, so I had to write it. This isn't based off of the movie!verse or the book!verse this idea is solely AU, but I really hope that doesn't stop any of you from reading it! The rating is M for the future chapters. But the prologue is PG, for language. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy. I will be posting the first chapter after I post this, so keep a look out_!

* * *

_Valley of Death_

_Prologue _

_ One bad thing about training a hunter is that they are so damn reckless. His students, they are always too eager, too nervous, and way too fucking clumsy. They would very well trip over their very own feet when Henry first grabbed his hands on them. It was tedious. It was tiresome and Henry didn't train just anybody, for this is not a typical type of hunting. However, after one to many years of training young men the ways of vampire hunting, he had retired. But Henry does not know how soon all of that was going to change._

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry to my usual readers. My internet has been out for awhile and I finally got it back a few weeks ago. I promise I will start updating my other stories and posting the others that I started writing. But otherwise for those of you who are familiar with my stories I hope you enjoyed and for those of you who are just starting from the ALVH fandoms I hope you liked it and I hope you will be here to stay!_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the first chapter to my Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Abery fic. Just so you all know, this isn't a movie!verse or a book!verse. This is a verse all of my own. This is solely an AU fanfiction. I do NOT OWN anything but the plot. I really hope that it being AU doesn't stop you from reading the story! _

* * *

_Valley of Death_

_Chapter 1:_

The year was 1818 and the chilly night air hit upon Henry's face as he made his way out of the Tavern. It wasn't very late at night, families were still gathered; walking down the cobble stone streets. Couples chattered cheerfully and the men being ever so kind as they gave up their jackets to keep their women warm. Henry did not smile at this, he just kept on walk further making his way home, and that is when he heard a shreak in the distance. Henry was going to ignore it and keep walking forward but the screaming persisted...growing louder and closer.

Henry acted fast running down the alleyway where he sees a man lying in a pool of blood and a woman holding a little boy tightly to her chest. She was looking around frantically while the little boy sobbed; clenching onto his mothers dress. But they ally was empty besides them two.

Henry paused, out of sight. Just because that family was now alone, doesn't mean that the family was actually alone. Henry closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. All was silent until he heard foot steps getting closer and _closer_. Henry eyes' shot open.

"_WATCH OUT!_" he screamed; running out of his hiding space just as a vampire appeared behind the woman's back; lunging at her throat.

Henry immediately sprung into action, pushing the boy out of harms way just as the vampire sunk his teeth into the mother's neck. The little boy screamed; tears filling his big brown eyes.

Anger welled up inside of Henry's body as the woman's body fell to the ground and the attacker smiled with blood stained on his lips.

"Glad you could join me Henry." the monster laughed.

"It's been too long." he pressed; walking closer to Henry. Henry clenched his teeth tight. The other man laughed.

"You are still fighting the darkness that is coursing through your veins aren't you? It's quite the shame," he sighed.  
"It would have been quite nice to share this little boy here."

"You wont put a finger on him." Henry hissed.

The boys crying paused and his breath hitched.

"What are you going to do Henry, kill me? You obviously can't." he laughed victoriously.

"I'll kill you." a small but powerful voice had sounded from behind him. Before Henry even knew it the vampire vanished.

"Don't be so foolish." Henry warned as the vampire popped out in front of the boy, but Henry was there; gripping him tightly by his throat before he threw him into the building. Brick smashed loudly as the man came thumping to the ground. Henry let out and animal like growl gripping him up by the hair.  
"I may not be able to kill you." Henry hissed again.

"But I know of many men who would Barts."  
Bart's eyes widened.

"_You will leave, NOW_."

"Very well. But little boy, I wont forget you." were Bart's parting words before he disappeared off into the night.

Henry stood there for a few minutes before he let out a long sigh and turned towards the boy. He was small and pale..his face white from fear and his big brown eyes were blood shot from crying. His brown wavy hair was dangling in his face. He was cowering in fear the courage he had just minutes ago was gone.

Henry didn't know what to make of this situation, the same situation that he himself had experienced so many years ago, only...there was no one there too help him. Henry lowered himself to the ground until he was face to face with the boy.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Henry's voice softened.

"W-who are you?" the boy questioned Henry; sitting up straighter.

"My name is Henry, Henry Sturges." he introduced himself to the small child.

"Who are you? Do you have anyone that can take care of you?" the boys eyes fell onto his parents and tears once again started streaming down his face.

He started shaking his head and he started crying harder.

"All I have is my mother and father."

Henry frowned taking the boy in his harms and the boy shivered; shrugging out of his jacket Henry wrapped it around him. He didn't know what else to do. His tears started soaking through Henry's shirt. Henry sighed, rubbing the frail child's back; whispering into his ear soothingly.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." and before he could stop himself, the words came rushing out of his mouth.

"I'll take care of you, I'll take care of everything. Don't worry." he was practically chanting as he lifted himself off of the ground with the boy still in his arms, The sobbing had calmed down as Henry began walking down the street; looking down Henry noticed that he had fallen asleep.

The streets were now almost clear, the darkness surrounded around them the further they went. Henry pressed the boy right to his chest as they went along. Henry knew nothing about caring for a child but he knew that he did care for the boy. He could already feel the protectiveness of him coursing through his veins.

* * *

_A/N: From here on out the chapters will now be longer. I do apologize for the shortness, but I didn't want to give too much away too soon. But I really hope you all are liking it. Reviews and criticism keep my writings flowing. I'm like Tinkerbell I need applause to live. Well not really, but your thoughts would be appreciated. Again thanks for reading and Glee fans I didn't forget about you either. _


End file.
